powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Cross
The Grand Cross is an astronomical event where the solar system becomes formed within the shape of a cross, with multiple interpretations within various astrological associations. The event is a key moment in the Sentai series Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive due to it being the harbinger of the arrival of Grand Witch Grandiene. What is the Grand Cross In astrology, a Grand Cross occurs when four planets form a formation in the shape of a cross with 90 degree separation with each other. The planets are within certain astrological houses which tend to show tension with each other and which leads to various levels of indecisiveness. August 18th, 1999 On the date of August 18th, 1999, a special Grand Cross occurred where most of the Solar System was aligned within a special connection that existed only once every several millenia. During this Grand Cross, the following were found in formation with the Earth at center: *The Sun, Mercury and Venus were aligned within the astrological house of Leo *Uranus was opposite in the house of Aquarius *Saturn and Jupiter were 90 degrees from both within the house of Taurus *The Moon and Mars were opposite in the other direction in the house of Scorpio, with Pluto likewise nearby. This event was phenomenal within astrological and astronomical events, with many astrologists using this formation as the sign of the beginning of the apocalypse; many with conjunction to the eclipse which occurred over Europe a week earlier on August 11th, 1999. In GoGoFive In the Sentai series Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive, the arrival of the Grand Cross is seen in association with the rise of a powerful Minus Energy which approaches the Earth. The Minus Energy is ultimately seen as the true form of the Grand Witch Grandiene, who is completely made of Minus Energy and uses the collective rise of Minus Energy connected with the Grand Cross to come to Earth to see its destruction. In order to speed along her arrival on Earth, her children, the Psyma Family emerge on Earth to cause calamities and disasters to increase the amount of Minus Energy to lead to Grandiene, their mother, to arrive on the planet. However even with the Psyma preparing for Grandiene's arrival on Earth, they were not the the only ones who knew of the event. Mondo Tatsumi, a noted researcher and patriarch of the rescue-worker Tatsumi clan, discovered 10 years prior that the arrival of the Grand Cross would lead to a massive calamity that had to be stopped. Dissapearing from his wife and five children, he developed a massive weapons and technology system to fight against the mass of Minus Energy, concentrating on the polar opposite Plus Energy made of love, hope and courage which would be enough to fight against Grandiene's influence. He would ultimately bring his children to become GoGoFive in February of 1999 to fight the Psyma and to slow if not stop the Grand Cross from bringing its full negative effect on Earth. Over the next six months, GoGoFive and the Psyma continued to battle with the day of the Grand Cross and the greatest impact of Minus Energy growing closer. Ultimately on August 18th, the Minus Energy erupted throughout Earth causing massive disasters as the Psyma finally used their power to summon Grandiene to Earth. In the end, GoGoFive are able to stop the full summoning before the alignment completed, but Grandiene still arrived on the planet and the massive concentration of Minus Energy persisted beyond the Grand Cross that the Sentai team had to deal with. In GoGoFive vs.Gingaman It was mention that the Grand Cross and the Minus Energy that it created caused the Star-Beasts to loose all their energy and fall down to earth 'like meteorites'. They were revived with the help of Professor Tatsumi, Yuuta and Hyuuga. Note *In many astrological logs, 1999 was seen to be a harbinger of doom; and in Super Sentai, other events of note potentially took place in this year aside from in GoGoFive, including: **The invasion of Baranoia in Ohranger **The creation of Messiah and its initial trapping within subspace in Go-Busters **In , 1999 was likewise the year when the meteor that brought the to Earth arrived, destroying the Tokyo neighborhood of Shibuya *The term "Grand Cross" also is the same as the fusion keyword for Sun Vulcan Robo Category:Events